Meanwhile at Hogwarts
by travellingthroughthetardis
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, please tell me your thoughts! Critiques welcome. Story is told in point of view of Lily Potter


Hello (: This is my first fanfiction so I am open to any critiques you have... thanks!

This story is told in the point of view of Rose Weasley as they return to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts..

"Anything from the trolley dears?" an old lady came by with a cart. The cart was filled with candy – jelly beans – Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs (not real ones!), Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Liquorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, Jelly Slugs, and Pumpkin Pasties.

"Pumpkin Pasties, please," I asked the elderly woman.

"Two Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, please," Hugo asked.

"Jelly Slugs!" James exclaimed.

"I'll take the Drooble's," Albus asked of the woman. We handed her the galleons and sickles as she handed us the candy. We all ate the scrumptious candy from the Hogsmeade Express, already I felt this to be a great year.

The train whistled and started slowing down. We all squealed with excitement, and looked out the window. The train came to a full stop and everyone started racing out of the Hogwarts Express.

"First years this way!" a giant bellowed. He was directing us towards the boats, which I've heard from my parents are a first year tradition. We rounded the corner then saw it, the Hogwarts Castle. It was lit up with a dim purple sky, reflecting each and every yellow light onto the water we were on. The first years ooh'ed and aw'ed, as so did Albus, Hugo, and I. As we went up to the castle we got off and the giant, whose named I believe to be Fortis, led us in. There was low chatter we could hear along the castle hallways, which came from talking paintings. Each and everyone was different, and smiling; welcoming us to Hogwarts.

We walked up a giant staircase, with a woman with a crooked nose standing before us. "Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She smiled, and disappeared through the doors.

We were all leaping with excitement, until a first year who'd introduced himself as Scorpius had ruined everybody's spirits. "What a pathetic excuse for a school. I'd be better off at Durmstrang, but my mother and father were certain that I'd enjoy myself here. Not even half an hour at this castle and I'm not impressed."

No one dared to testify Scorpius' reasoning, as the woman would come back out any minute to a fight and no one could risk getting expelled before we even get sorted.

The woman appeared at the door and told us, "we're ready for you now," and we all followed her into the Great Hall.

Immediately, I fell in love with the school. There were four long tables running the entire Great Hall. There was fire on the walls lining each corner and crease, and then; the best was when you looked up, the ceiling looked exactly like the sky. It was a very dark shadow of blue with stars in the sky. "It's not real, you know. The ceiling. It's just bewitched to look so," Rose told me. It still was stunning, I had thought.

An old woman with a long pointy nose had directed us to stop. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Her voice bellowed throughout the Great Hall, "we are all so very pleased to have another year among us with new, bright, shining faces. I am Professor McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts. To my left, is no other than Professor Jade, who will guide you through potions. Professor Silva, who will guide you through Herbology. Professor Dolor, who will guide you through Defense Against the Dark Arts, and to my right I would like to welcome the new Divination professor, Professor Cerritus. We are so glad to have you, professor. Our reoccurring Ancient Runes Professor, Magus, is joining us. Fortis, our Care of Magical Creatures Professor is back and good as ever. We are ready to start the sorting ceremony!"

"Albus S. Potter" McGonagall read, and Albus stepped up. All eyes were on him. Son of Harry Potter. He sat on the stool as McGonagall put the old gray hat on him."Hmm! Second Generation Potter. I know what to do with you! Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor house went whiled, cheering, clapping, and smiling. Albus stepped down and ran over to the Gryffindor table, where he met up with his older brother James.

"Rose Weasley" McGonagall read next, and I came through and sat on the stool. Worries ran through me as I was sitting there. What if I was in Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? I want to be with Albus. McGonagall put the hat on my head and exclaimed, "Bright! Very bright. Gryffindor!" I excitedly stepped down and ran to meet up with Albus and James as the Gryffindor table roared.

"Hugo Weasley" McGonagall continued down the scroll, and my brother went up and sat down on the stool, looking very proud as the Professor plopped the hat on his head. It took only a few seconds for the sorting hat to roar out "Gryffindor!" We all cheered as he came and sat down across from me. I gave him a reassuring high-five as we watched the rest be sorted.

"Scorpius Malfoy" McGonagall read, eyeing the boy. She placed it on his head as he sat down and the sorting hat rang out, "Slytherin!" And the Slytherin table went wild. We watched Scorpius as he walked over to the Slytherin table, looking slightly excited as he sat down with everyone there greeting him. My father has told loads about his father, Draco. They both work at the Ministry. That family can be a bit mischievous, as I've heard.

"Marcus Parum" She read next, and he stepped up nervously. "Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat yelled.


End file.
